Zapdos
|backcolor = |textcolor = black |name = Zapdos |jname = (サンダー Sandaa) |image = 145Zapdos.png |ndex = 145 |evofrom = None |evointo = Zapmolcuno (fusion with Moltres and Articuno) |gen = Generation I |pronun = ZAP-dos |hp = 90 |atk = 90 |def = 85 |satk = 125 |sdef = 90 |spd = 100 |total = 580 |species = Electric Pokémon |type = / |height = 5'03" |weight = 116.0 lbs |ability = Pressure Lightningrod (Dream World) |color = Yellow |gender = Genderless }} Zapdos (Japanese: サンダー Sandaa) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. In the anime Zapdos first appears in the anime in the episode ''Land of the Giant Pokemon.'' Game info Game locations |redblue=Power Plant |rbrarity=One |yellow=Power Plant |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Trade |gsrarity=None |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Power Plant |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Roaming Sinnoh |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 10 |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Snap=Tunnel |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Thunder Peak (3P) |PMD2=Amp Plains (7F) (with Mystery Part or Secret Slab in the bag) }} Pokédex entries | redblue=A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts.| yellow=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear when the sky turns dark and lightning showers down.| gold=This legendary bird Pokémon cause savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings.| silver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear only when a thundercloud parts into two halves.| crystal=Legendary bird Pokémon. They say lightning caused by the flapping of its wings causes summer storms.| ruby=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts.| sapphire=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts.| emerald=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. It gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts.| firered=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. While it is flying, it makes crackling and snapping sounds.| leafgreen=A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts.| diamond=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live inside thunder clouds. It can freely control thunder.| pearl=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live inside thunder clouds. It can freely control thunder.| platinum=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live inside thunder clouds. It can freely control thunder.| heartgold=This legendary bird Pokémon cause savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings.| soulsilver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear only when a thundercloud parts into two halves.| black=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts.| white=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts.| black 2=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts.| white 2=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Name pun It is possible that the last part of each birds name are puns, because the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). Zapdos would then be the second Legendary Bird of the trio. Trivia *Zapdos, as depicted in an ancient legend, is the titan of lightning. *Zapdos appears to have two sets of wings, stating it has a black part and a yellow part. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon